banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett was one of the most notorious bounty hunters in the Galaxy. He was also father of the Clone Army that fought in the Clone Wars and came to dominate the Galaxy for the Empire. Early Life Jango was born on Concord Dawn. His family was killed when he was young during a Mandalorian civil war. Jaster Mereel was protected by the Fetts' actions, and he took young Jango in with him to get vengeance. Jango served loyally and fiercely until Mereel's death due to the traitorous Montross. Jango took control, but they were defeated horrible in the Battle of Galidraan by the Jedi. Jango was able to kill several Jedi, but ultimately was the only Mandalorian survivor. The Galidraan government made Jango a slave, but he was able to find his armor and escape in time. He found a ship, and used his reputation from the Battle of Galidraan to build his bounty hunting career. Bounty Hunter After years of working as a bounty hunter, Jango was contacted by a man named Tyranus. He'd been working for some time for a Toydarian named Rozatta, even living on her space station. Tyranus pitched an offer for capturing Komari Vosa, the leader of a crime syndicate called the Bando Gora. Vosa was not only untouchable due to the Bando Gora, but she was also a former Jedi and apparently completely deranged. But the reward was just too much for Jango to turn down. Unfortunately, Tyranus had also pitched this offer to Montross. Jango followed a lead through a Deathstick dealer on Coruscant, as the Bando Gora were the main distributor of them. The trail led him to a Nerf processing plant, but Jango arrived just after Montross, duelling with the traitor to a standstill. After Montross escaped, Jango came upon a transmission from Trell, a corrupt Senator. This led Jango Oovo IV, a maximum security prison asteroid. Bendix Fust was being kept there, and the bounty for him was offered up by Sebolto, a Dug crimelord Senator Trell swore could lead Jango to the Bando Gora. While breaking into the prison, Jango happened upon another bounty hunter hoping to collect on Fust, Zam Wesell. When Jango's ship, Jaster's Legacy, was destroyed in the ensuing riot, he and Zam had to work together to escape the asteroid with Fust in captivity. This is when Jango appropriated his new ship, Slave 1. On Malastare, Jango blasted his way to Sebolto. He found evidence of Hutt involvement, and took Zam with him to Tatooine. Jango won an audience with Jabba, learning it was Gardulla he needed to be in touch with. After defeating her Krayt Dragon, Jango learned that Vosa was on one of the moons of Bogden. He was able to feed Gardulla to her own Krayt Dragon, and took off for Kohlma. After running into Montross once more, he was final able to defeat his rival and left him to be killed by the Bando Gora. Fighting his way into her fortress, Jango finally met up with Komari Vosa and defeated her with Zam Wesell's assistance. In the end, she was choked to death by Tyranus, who elaborated on the reward to Jango. He could take the money and run, or he could get a lot more money. Tyranus wanted to clone Jango, to make an entire army. This of course would, in a way, bring the Mandalorians back. He also saw another benefit, and asked for the first clone to raise on his own. This clone would be unaltered as far as mind and aging, unlike the others who would grow twice as fast and be more easily controlled. Tyranus agreed, and Jango set out for Kamino. Kamino Jango spent the next decade devoting most of his time to overseeing the training of the Clone army, as well as raising his son Boba. He did take on a job here and there as a bounty hunter or soldier for hire though. Jango also worked frequently as Tyranus's bodyguard, whom he now recognized as Count Dooku, the former Jedi. Attack of the Clones Jango was tasked with assassinating Senator Amidala, and used Zam Wessell to keep himself at a distance from the high profile job. Zam failed, twice, and was then pursued by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been assigned to protect the Senator. When they captured Wesell and used the Force to make her give the details, Jango killed her instantly with a poinsoned dart. The dart led the incredibly resourceful Kenobi to Kamino, where Jango was surprised to meet him. Things were wrapping up with the Clones anyway, and with this Jedi snooping around, Jango knew it was time to escape. Obi-Wan attempted to capture him, but with Boba's help, Jango was able to get away. They went immediately to Geonosis, still pursued by Kenobi. Believing the Jedi's starfighter to be destroyed in orbit over the planet, Jango broke atmosphere and landed in time to witness the forming of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Also witnessing was Kenobi, who was quickly captured. When Skywalker and Amidala arrived to rescue him, Jango oversaw their capture, and the trio was sentenced to death in the Petranaki Arena. They of course were able to break free, and were nearly rescued by a Jedi task force led by Mace Windu. Upon his arrival in the arena, Mace held a lightsaber blade to Jango's throat, ensuring the bounty hunter would not act. Once distracted, Jango fired his flamethrower at the Jedi Master, pushing Mace off the platform and into the ensuing battle. Jango was able to kill Coleman Trebor before jumping into the thick of the battle and having his jetpack damaged in a tussle with a Reek. It was then that Mace Windu charged at Fett, whose jetpack could not help him evade the lightsaber that chopped off his head. After Jango's death, his Clones arrived with Master Yoda in time to save the remaining Jedi in the arena. No one would ever be confused by a bunch of clones of a definite enemy being on their side now. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Scum Category:Separatists